The Sacred Heartbeat
by CreativeKiss
Summary: Sequel to "The Curse of Brides". Sango returns at last at the request of her son, Shukun. But not even five years can erase the passion and heartache of both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sango is only sure of one thing: her son. But someone might change that.
1. The Young Lord

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything associated with it.**

**A/N: I can tell that many people reading this story have not read _The Curse of Brides_. I'm not saying that you have to, but this story will be much less confusing (as far as the first couple of chapters go) if you do read it. This is a sequel, so I'm not really going to recap anything for you, not after writing an entire story that you can use for reference here. For those of you who have read it, I really hope you enjoy this story as much as the first one!  
**

**Chapter One:** The Young Lord

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo were sitting around a large fire quietly. They hardly talked anymore, not since Sango had left five years ago. Their whole lives were shrouded in a certain despair. They all missed Sango terribly, and both Miroku and Kagome were feeling tension with Inuyasha because of his revealed feelings towards Sango. After Inuyasha had said goodbye to Sango that fateful night, and after he had informed Sesshomaru of his runaway bride, Inuyasha had at last confessed to Kagome that he was sure he loved Sango. Kagome was now clinging to Miroku for support, and as emotionally wounded as Miroku was, he did support her. Shippo was the only one who loved Inuyasha now. And perhaps Sango, wherever she was.

Kagome had initially left the feudal era, distraught and enraged. She wanted to blame Sango, she couldn't blame Sango, but she could hate Inuyasha with every fiber of her being. No matter the circumstances, there was always one woman more important to Inuyasha than her, it seemed. She couldn't bear it any longer, she had told herself. But in the end she did return, vowing to finish the final task of defeating Naraku and gathering the shards of Shikon no Tama.

Naraku was dead.

But in the massive explosion resulting from Naraku's final defeat, the shards were scattered once more. They had accumulated many, but the search was not over, not in the least.

Sesshomaru hadn't been seen in four years since Naraku's destruction. And Sango never came. She had promised them all many times that they would fight together. Inuyasha kept waiting. And wherever he was, Sesshomaru also continued to wait.

"Miroku, let's go take a walk." Kagome suggested. Inuyasha sighed. He could have left them all, searched for the jewel shards alone, but they had all agreed that that would have been immature. Besides that, Shippo had begged him to stay.

Shippo crawled into Inuyasha's lap as Miroku and Kagome headed off into the forest alone. Inuyasha knew what they were doing. They hadn't fooled him, if they were even trying to anymore. They had gotten rather close. And who was he to expect any different? Shippo clutched onto Inuyasha's sleeve lovingly and slowly drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha continued sniffing the air. He was determined to find Sango, no matter how long it took him.

* * *

Rin was getting bigger now, much bigger. She was twelve years old and slowly transforming into a woman. Sesshomaru had imagined that Sango would have guided her through this sensitive time, but she had left him. Fortunately for him, Rin was an unusually strong girl; she endured all of her womanly changes silently without complaint. Sesshomaru eventually took her to a village and left her with a kindly priestess. He had brought her new things as he saw fit, but one couldn't really call his occasional visits pleasant.

Jaken was about as pathetic as always, even more so now that Sesshomaru was less talkative than before. He knew that Sesshomaru was either wondering about Sango or their son, whom he had never met. Sesshomaru had lost touch with Sango years ago. But Jaken recalled Sesshomaru saying that he was sure he had smelled Sango nearby the day he and Inuyasha's friends defeated Naraku. Around that time Sesshomaru had really begun to close up.

Yet everyday Sesshomaru silently wondered, _Where are you, Sango?_

They didn't travel anymore. They sometimes lingered in a place Sesshomaru referred to as "Paradise", but Jaken was always left just outside of the precious location. Jaken wasn't aware of its significance and sometimes longed to visit the waterfall he could hear but never saw.

Sesshomaru had taken over a vast cave and carved spectacular tunnels through it, creating the castle of a true lord. But he employed no servants; he simply made Jaken slave to fulfill his occasional wishes. After a few years, he brought Rin to the castle and she too was put to work to keep her busy. Sometimes she would be allowed to go collect vegetables and water with Aun; she was the most productive of the group.

"My Lord, are we taking another trip to Paradise?" Jaken asked.

"No, not tonight." Sesshomaru replied. Rin had begged and begged to be taken to Paradise, but she had been denied as well. To her the place seemed spectacular.

The one thing neither Rin nor Jaken could determine was whether or not Sesshomaru's slight change in behavior had anything to do with Sango, or if he was simply assuming his uneventful duty as the Inu no Taisho.

* * *

Sango stood at the mouth of the cave silently observing little Shukun examine the wildflowers. He was growing into a stoic boy, just like his father, but he was still playful at four-years-old. Even still he had an unusual wealth of knowledge and nearly full vocabulary. Shukun at last picked a small pink flower and carried it over to his mother.

"This is for you, mother." he said quietly. Sango accepted it with a sorrowful smile. It seemed every day she felt lonely, despite raising such a beautiful boy.

Shukun in every way resembled his father. He had the same flowing, silver hair, pale complexion, and crescent on his forehead, which happened to be black instead of purple. He even had the same strange markings on his face. His eyes, however, were that if his mother's: the unusual electric blue Sango had gained on Mount Fukachi. Perhaps it was his striking resemblance to his father that made Sango so unhappy. With each passing day Shukun reminded her of her husband, who had hurt her so deeply.

"Thank you," she said just as quietly. "Come inside then." Shukun followed his mother into the cave obediently. Sango placed the flower in a basket she had designated for the flowers she acquired daily; each day it was a different flower, even if it was in the slightest detail. Shukun never picked one like the others. And though they withered, they were still beautiful to Sango and symbolic of Shukun's love for his mother.

"Mother?" Shukun asked.

"Yes,"

"Why is it that my father does not reside with us?" Sango nearly dropped the flower. In the four years that had passed, Shukun had never asked about Sesshomaru. "Was he an evil demon, like Naraku?"

"No, not at all." Sango replied calmly. "He never loved me, though. I left. Perhaps I shouldn't have, but I did."

"I thought you said it was not customary for demons to love." Sango smiled. Shukun remembered everything she told him.

"It isn't. But for some foolish reason I still expected him to." Sango explained. "And although he is supremely powerful, he is not evil, not like Naraku was."

"Is he the Inu no Taisho, then?" Shukun asked. He was aware his father was a dog-demon.

"Yes."

"Did Father ever love me?" Sango swallowed hard.

"He has never met you, but he seemed prepared to raise you with me."

"Mother, I would like to meet Lord Sesshomaru."

"You would?"

"Yes," Shukun sat down beside his mother and grabbed hold of her hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze, and did not let go. "I don't expect him to love me, but I would like to meet him just once."

* * *

**Also-**

***Shukun (or "Shu" as he will sometimes be referred): lord  
**


	2. Her Scent In the Wind

**Chapter Two:** Her Scent in the Wind

Sesshomaru sat on the ledge extending from his cave in the mountain. It overlooked the western lands, and from that position he could see and smell everything in the area.

"Are you longing for your son, My Lord?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru remained silent.

"We don't know if Sango gave birth to a boy or a girl." Rin pointed out. But she was sure Sesshomaru would only be satisfied with a boy. It was what any prominent father would want, especially if that father was a powerful demon.

"One cannot long for the things unattainable to him." Sesshomaru replied at last.

"But he's your child." Rin protested. "He shouldn't be unattainable to you."

"Rin is actually right." Jaken agreed.

"Why did Sango leave anyway?" Rin asked. Of course she had asked this question numerous times, but Sesshomaru never had an answer for her.

"She is a woman." Sesshomaru said softly. "Women are foolish, incompetent, and emotional."

"Sango was better than that!" Rin shouted abruptly. Sesshomaru glared back at her.

"Find something productive to do, Rin." he said firmly. Rin's lip was trembling. She should never have gave way to her feelings. She dropped to her knees beside Sesshomaru and bowed.

"Forgive me, My Lord." she whispered.

"Go, Rin." Rin got up slowly and took Aun into the sky. Jaken released a heavy sigh.

* * *

Inuyasha and Shippo spent another night alone by the fire. Kagome and Miroku had gone off on another one of their late night "walks". Shippo nestled himself in Inuyasha's lap like always, and Inuyasha propped himself up against a sturdy tree.

Deep into the night something startled Inuyasha from sleep. Something pressingly familiar. He gulped heavily. It was the scent he had been longing to smell again. _Sango..._ Inuyasha hadn't caught her scent in the wind in years. He felt completely lost without Sango, and now he could smell her, her scent like a sweet aroma to fill his nostrils. His eyes scanned the sky for Kirara, but he couldn't see her anywhere. Would Sango visit him?

* * *

Sesshomaru also noticed Sango's scent in the air. But more importantly, he could smell his own blood in the looming darkness. He would see his child at last. _It appears you have not forgotten me after all, my dear Sango._

At last Kirara landed on the ledge where Sesshomaru stood waiting. A little boy climbed off of her back and dropped to his knees. Sango simply approached him, her gaze cold, yet full of sorrow.

"It is a pleasure to at last make your acquaintance, My Lord." the boy said. Sesshomaru was slightly taken aback at the small boy's progress.

"Rise, child." Sesshomaru commanded. The boy stood up, but still did not look his father in the eye.

"What have you chosen to name him?" Sesshomaru asked Sango.

"Shukun," she replied quietly. Even her voice was still as sweet.

"A very fitting choice, Sango." He glanced down at young Shukun. "Do not be afraid to look at me. It is already clear you know your place."

"Yes, My Lord." Shukun said. He seemed awestruck by the majestic, powerful demon before him. He was also pleasantly surprised by the strong resemblance. It then appeared that Shukun had remembered something.

"Mother," he said, turning to her. He removed another flower from his kimono. "This is for you. It's a blossom." Sesshomaru frowned. Sango accepted the flower with a weak smile and tucked it into her kimono.

"Jaken, find Shukun a room." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, My Lord." he said. "My Lord, please follow me this way." Shukun knew better than to question his father, and followed the humble imp through the cave.

"I don't intend to stay here, Sesshomaru." Sango muttered after Jaken and Shukun vanished into the darkness.

"I don't understand why you've waited so long-"

"I did not want to return." Sango could hardly look at him. Sesshomaru frowned. He approached her and took her hand.

"You promised that you would be loyal to me." he said, quivering. The words were cold enough to pierce Sango's heart.

"I was loyal to you. I have always been loyal to you, Sesshomaru." Sango protested angrily. "I only wanted you to love me." Sesshomaru looked away from her, never letting go of her hand.

"I want to love you, Sango." he muttered. Sango tore her hand from his grasp.

"There's something I would like to do, Sesshomaru." she said. "Please look after Shu."

"You need not ask." Sesshomaru said gently.

"Excuse me, then." Sesshomaru seized her arm once more.

"Sango, you're going to see Inuyasha, aren't you?" Sango nodded.

"As well as Kagome and Shippo." she replied. "I'll be back by morning." Sesshomaru watched Sango ride Kirara off into the distance.

* * *

Sango's scent was growing stronger. Inuyasha set Shippo down in the grass beside the fire and wandered into the forest, following the scent. It inspired such ferocious desire in him that he couldn't bear her being so close and yet out of his grasp. He wanted to see her before the others did. He had to.

Sango landed Kirara in a clearing and began to walk the rest of the way. It seemed Inuyasha's scent was isolated from the others. She knew he must have picked up on her scent.

"Sango!" Inuyasha exclaimed in a whisper. He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Sango's waist, holding her close. Sango gently returned the embrace, gripping the back of Inuyasha's kimono tightly. Inuyasha gently nuzzled her neck before kissing it sweetly.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha-"

"Where the hell were you? You promised, Sango." Inuyasha suddenly said angrily.

"I couldn't bear to see you or Sesshomaru. I wanted to be there to avenge my family, but I at least knew that you and Sesshomaru would do them justice." Sango replied. "Besides, I had Shukun to take care of."

"Where is he? I know he's not mine, but-"

"He's with his father, Inuyasha."

"Of course." Inuyasha hid his disappointment. He then resumed his task of kissing Sango's neck. Sango pushed him away.

"Inuyasha," she scolded. Inuyasha nodded silently.

"I'm sorry, but I've been waiting all this time for you."

"I'm still married to your brother, Inuyasha."

"I don't want you to be."

"Where are the others?" Inuyasha released a depressing sigh.

"Kagome and Miroku are a lot closer than you may remember." Inuyasha admitted quietly. "They're 'enjoying' each other's company in the forest somewhere. But Shippo will be more than happy to see you." Sango took off running. Inuyasha and Kirara walked together at a slower pace, Inuyasha making sure to scratch behind Kirara's big, black ears. She purred.

"Shippo!" Sango shouted. Shippo was startled out of his sleep. But once he saw Sango, his face lit up.

"Sango!" He leapt into her arms. "I missed you so much!" he announced lovingly. Sango kissed his forehead.

"I've missed you too." she said. Kagome and Miroku at last emerged from the dense forest. They were both shocked to see Sango back.

"Oh my gosh, Sango!" Kagome rushed into Sango's arms. "Where's your baby?"

"He's with his father." Sango replied. "Actually, that's the only reason I came back. He wanted to meet Sesshomaru. I could not deny him that right."

"What is his name?" Miroku asked. He remembered dreaming of having children with Sango and all the names he had thought of.

"His name is Shukun." Sango replied.

"He will be the Inu no Taisho one day." Kagome agreed. "He's probably adorable!"

"Shu actually looks just like his father." Inuyasha fought back the knot building up in his throat. In many ways he felt that Shukun was a huge factor interrupting his potential relationship with Sango.

"I'll bet."

"Are you going to stay this time?" Shippo asked. Everyone grew silent, apprehensive of the answer.

"If I do stay anywhere near here, it will be with Sesshomaru." Sango said, kissing Shippo's forehead again. "I understand that the jewel shards are missing once more, but that is no longer my duty."

"We understand, Sango." Miroku said. "You have your own family now."

* * *

"Shukun," Sesshomaru called stoically.

"Yes, Father?" Shukun emerged from the back of the main room and stood waiting attentively.

"Sit beside me." Sesshomaru ordered. Shukun did so.

"Why do you give your mother flowers? It is an awfully foolish thing to do."

"Forgive me, Father, but I disagree." Shukun said cautiously. "I give My Lady a flower everyday as a symbol of my love for her. And each day the flower is always different, unlike any other flower I have given her." Sesshomaru was shocked by the boy's philosophy.

"Why is each flower different?"

"Because that makes the task more difficult." Shukun replied. "Which is also symbolic of the effort she has put into raising me alone." Sesshomaru looked down at his son as a warm feeling resembling joy rushed through him.

"Come, Shukun." Sesshomaru gestured to his lap. Shukun seemed shocked by this, but sat down in his father's lap. The warmth of his mokomoko-sama was relaxing. Shukun began to drift into sleep with the moonlight gently illuminating his pale face. This boy was so astonishing to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked down at his son and made a resolution. _I will find a way to make you feel loved, Sango. You will never walk away from me again._


	3. The Ring of Flames

**Chapter Three:** The Ring of Flames

Shippo had relinquished his throne in Inuyasha's lap for Sango's sweet embrace as they all sat around the fire, which wasn't much of a fire so deep into the night. Kagome and Miroku continued stoking it and adding logs and oxygen to no avail. Kagome spent all of her matches trying to get it started again. Sango and Inuyasha shared a smile before Sango worked her magic.

"Kagome, give it a rest." Inuyasha said. Kagome and Miroku frowned.

"Do you have a better idea?" Kagome snapped. Inuyasha glanced over at Sango again. Sango smiled brightly as the fire ignited. Kagome and Miroku jumped.

"That's right, Sango is a pyro." Miroku said with a light laugh.

"So how are you and Sesshomaru doing?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked deep in Sango's eyes. He knew she was unhappy. She wouldn't have left if she wasn't.

"We haven't really talked." Sango replied.

"Oh, so you never visited him, either?"

"I raised Shukun by myself." Sango replied. "It wasn't bad. He's a bright boy, learns quickly, and is great company. You would all love him."

"A boy shouldn't have such a solitary existence." Miroku commented.

"Sango was right in isolating him." Inuyasha said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked.

"One day, most likely beyond your lifetime, Shu will be the Inu no Taisho." Inuyasha explained. "As a demon, he can't really rely on anyone. He won't have friends."

"You have friends." Miroku said. Inuyasha couldn't believe Miroku referred to their current relationship as "friendly".

"To start, I'm a half demon." Inuyasha continued. "And Shu is a full demon, believe it or not. Demons don't make friends. And if Shu ever though befriending humans was appropriate, Sesshomaru has probably taken care of that already." Kagome and Miroku exchanged a glance.

"He's right, isn't he, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Of course. Sesshomaru may seem vain to the rest of you, and perhaps he is, but he has to behave like aristocracy." Sango said. "And it is only appropriate that Shukun learned to behave the same way."

"Can we meet him?" Kagome asked eagerly. Then she saw the look in Sango's eyes. "Oh, Sesshomaru wouldn't be very pleased, would he?"

"I'm not worried about that." Sango assured her. "Shukun has never met humans before. In fact, where we lived there really weren't any."

"You isolated yourself from everyone. Why was that?" Kagome asked. Sango didn't reply.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as the son rose up over the hills that morning. Sango had not returned and he was growing restless. He did not like Sango spending time with Inuyasha. He was positive Sango had remained faithful to him, but he would not rival his brother for his own wife. It was inappropriate and set a poor example for Shukun. Not to mention it only gave Sesshomaru a reason to kill Inuyasha once and for all. Shukun woke up relatively early and approached his father.

"My Lord, has Mother returned?" he asked. Sesshomaru's gaze never left the horizon.

"No she has not." he replied. Shukun found his mother's weapon propped against the cave wall.

"She left without Hiraikotsu?" he mused. "Do you know her whereabouts, Father?" Sesshomaru did not respond. He was already sick of Shukun's questions.

"Is Rin awake?" Sesshomaru asked instead.

"No, Father, she is not." Shukun replied. "My Lord, it may not be my place, but might I borrow your dragon?" Sesshomaru glared down at him.

"Why?"

"I would like to find a flower for my mother." Shukun did not look up at his father, demonstrating his respect.

"Do not be afraid to look at me." Sesshomaru insisted firmly once more. Shukun's gaze slowly rose until he met his father's eyes. At last Sesshomaru sighed. "Take Aun." Shukun nodded obediently without displaying his joy and took Aun down into the forest. Sesshomaru continued to await his wife's return.

* * *

Sango had decided to introduce Shukun to his uncle at the risk of angering the already sensitive Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was eager to see the young boy, even at the price of leaving Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo alone. He didn't know why he was so eager; perhaps he felt like he was gaining a younger sibling. Or perhaps he just wanted to have a greater part in Sango's life. He climbed atop Kirara with her and the two of them headed toward Lord Sesshomaru's castle.

* * *

Shukun landed Aun a short distance from his father's castle and slowly walked through the forest, leading Aun by their reins. He wandered slowly throughout the thick forest in the early morning light in search of the next addition to his mother's cherished flower basket. He had no sense of fear or caution, and he continued blindly without paying much attention to his surroundings. Getting lost was not a possibility, but there were other dangers lurking...

At last Shukun found a gorgeous white lily bursting with life. Where he had lived with Sango he had never seen any sort of lily and the sight did astonish him. It had a radiance unlike any other flower he had seen before. The rarity of it made him think of his mother. Shukun silently wondered if Sesshomaru would realize that in time. He bent down and carefully cut it loose with one of his sharpened claws before tucking it carefully in his kimono. When he turned around he realized that he and Aun were no longer alone. A snarling demon was standing a few feet off and eyeing Shukun hungrily.

Shukun was fortunate enough to have inherited his father's poker face; it did not give way to the slight amount of fear he felt. He brandished his claws and stood his ground. Aun was also in a prepared fighting stance with his teeth bared. While preparing to attack at any costs, Shukun slowly inched toward Aun, hoping to flee before things got too serious. But the boar-demon lunged at him violently, causing Shukun to leap in the other direction to avoid him. The boar snarled and roared and charged Shukun again. Remembering the little his mother had taught him, Shukun moved at the last second while managing to tear a chunk of the boar's flesh from its face. The boar howled in pain, but was relentless in his pursuit.

Aun tried to get between Shukun and the boar, but even that was nearly futile. The boar seemed rabid after Shukun's offensive maneuver.

Shukun wasn't particularly skilled with his fire power. He was blessed to have inherited it, but he couldn't control it. He usually channeled too much causing massive blazes which he was completely unable to put it out. But he had no other choice. He was completely limited. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. A large ring of flames ignited around them, but this only succeeded in trapping the boar in with him. The boar began to charge him again. Shukun dodged him once more and tried to ignite the boar. Instead he just set more fire to the inside of the ring, causing greater danger. He could withstand the flames to an extent, but it appeared that the boar could also withstand the increasing heat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru could also see the gargantuan blaze incinerating the forest and grew concerned. He scents of roasting pig and his new-found son flowed into his nostrils. The thought inspired great concern.

"Rin, stay here." Sesshomaru said before darting out of the cave. Rin and Jaken exchanged a confused glance as Sesshomaru zoomed down toward the smell.

* * *

Sango and Inuyasha had both smelled fire and were headed toward the scent. Sango knew that Shukun hadn't controlled his fire power yet and that he could potentially be in danger. They at last spotted the forest roaring and crackling in the flames. Sango took Kirara down and Inuyasha leapt off and darted out into the flames. The boar was charging Shukun again. Shukun looked up at the silver-haired creature racing toward him and frowned. In many ways he seemed so familiar and so heroic the way he burst through the flames entirely unaffected. Inuyasha seized young Shukun by the back of his kimono and then turned to face the crazed demon as it came closer.

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" Shukun's eyes grew wide the demon seemed to shred into hundreds of pieces. Blood splattered across the grass and soaked into the soil as the chunks of flesh rained down. Sesshomaru then emerged from the forest. Inuyasha knew he had been there all along. The fire around them then immediately dissipated, evidence that Sango had controlled the situation.

Inuyasha set Shukun down, who immediately lowered his eyes.

"Thank you." the boy said calmly.

"It's alright." Inuyasha said. "Are you okay?" He was astonished to see the boy's strict resemblance to his father.

"Yes," Shukun replied. Sesshomaru came forward slowly.

"And what were you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I knew you had arrived." Sesshomaru replied calmly. "I imagined that they boy should meet his uncle, even if he is a shameless half breed." Shukun looked up at his father.

"Shu, this is Inuyasha." Sango said. Shukun's gaze then shifted from his father to Inuyasha and then back again.

"I knew you seemed familiar." he said. "Thank you for rescuing me, Lord Inuyasha."

"You can spare me the title." Inuyasha said.

"You _will_ spare him the honor." Sesshomaru agreed coldly. "He is a filthy half demon and nothing more." Sango lowered her eyes nervously. Shukun looked at his mother, who sighed heavily.

"Might I call him 'sir', then?" he asked.

"I think that would be appropriate." Sango said. She searched for her husband's approval.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru said, turning to leave. Shukun then remembered the lily.

"Mother, this is for you." he said, presenting it to her. "The heat has aged it greatly. It was much lovelier when I picked it."

"It's beautiful." Sango whispered softly. She turned to Inuyasha. "Perhaps-"

"Don't worry, I'm leaving." he said. Shukun was already on Aun and rising into the sky. "But promise you won't leave me again." Sesshomaru was still on the ground walking when Inuyasha said this. Of course he heard it. He suppressed a growl in his throat.

"Sango," he said. Sango started after her husband with Kirara in tow. Inuyasha slowly began his dejected walk, leaving his love behind once more.


	4. Return to Paradise

**Chapter Four:** Return to Paradise

"It is evident that Inuyasha loves you." Sesshomaru said coldly. Upon hearing this, Shukun quietly excused himself, somewhat embarrassed. Sango stiffened.

"I am aware of this." she said.

"What do you intend to do about it?"

"Nothing." Sango looked at her husband. "I could only address the obvious, that I'm married to you, but that hasn't and won't nullify his feelings."

"How do you feel, Sango?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice growing uneasy.

"Would it hurt you if I said that I might love him as well?" Sesshomaru stood up and approached her. He searched her eyes for the truth, but their hue simply blinded him. He expected her to have affections for him alone. He didn't know what he would do if he learned otherwise.

"Answer me, Sango." he demanded, despite his trembling lips.

"I don't know how I feel." Sango replied at last, turning her back to her husband. Sesshomaru grabbed hold of her and spun her around.

"What makes you uncertain?" he asked.

"I must admit that Inuyasha's tokens of love and affection are tempting." Sango replied calmly. "And your lack thereof has pushed me away."

"Your future belongs to me." Sesshomaru protested angrily. "You belong to me."

"Why? Because we have a child?" Sango asked. "I've already proven to you that I don't need you to raise Shu well." Sesshomaru released her and walked out to the ledge. His eyes scanned the horizon as if he were searching for a sign, something that might help him change the way Sango felt.

"Do you still love me, Sango?" he asked, his gaze still towards the sky. He heard Sango whimper and her breath quickened.

"Yes," she whispered. Sango had spent those five years trying to pretend that she no longer cared whether or not Sesshomaru loved her. But she was incapable of convincing herself. Sesshomaru drew in a deep breath.

"Very well, Sango." he said. He held out his hand to her. Sango slowly approached him, but before she could take hold of his hand they were interrupted.

"Lady Sango!" Rin shouted, racing up to them. She froze in her tracks upon noticing Sesshomaru's extended arm and the eerie silence ensuing between them. "Forgive me, My Lord."

"Rin, it's all right." Sango said, coming towards her. She and Rin embraced.

"Why did you leave us?" Rin asked. Sango bit her lip.

"You wouldn't much understand, Rin." she said.

"Do not ask so many questions." Sesshomaru reprimanded coldly.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." she said. She squeezed Sango's hand once more she slowly retreated down the large corridor in the cave after bowing to Sango. Sango stood watching her sadly.

"Sango," Sesshomaru bid her to approach him once more. Sango did so and at last took his hand. He pulled her towards him until their bodies collided, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Sango held her breath nervously as Sesshomaru continued to embrace her in silence. Then suddenly she glanced around Sesshomaru's shoulder to find Shukun. Sesshomaru had heard him too, but he did not move. He simply released Sango, who stepped around Sesshomaru and awaited a reaction from their son.

"Mother, does this mean we're staying?" Shukun asked after regaining his voice. It took him a moment to overcome the slight twinge of jealousy he felt at seeing his mother in another man's arms. The concept was completely new to him.

"Would you like to stay?" Sango asked. Sesshomaru had no intentions of letting Sango or their son leave the castle, not at the risk of never seeing them again. But he remained silent, slightly eager to hear his son's feelings.

"I would like to live with Father." Shukun replied at last. He added, "If it is agreeable with him, of course."

"You're both going stay here at the castle." Sesshomaru said firmly. Sango did not want to disrespect her husband in front of their son, so she kept her mouth shut and nodded her agreement silently. "Sango, come with me." Sesshomaru started out of the cave. Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and followed him outside.

Despite it being easier to fly up to the castle, there was an exceptionally narrow footpath one could follow. A foolish human might endeavor such a dangerous excursion, but only a nimble demon could make the climb successfully. It was evident that Sesshomaru wanted nothing to do with the rest of the world.

"My Lord, I never agreed to stay here."

"It doesn't matter. Shukun desires to be with his father, and rightfully so." Sesshomaru said firmly. Sango looked down at her feet as she followed him blindly down the path to wherever it was he intended to take her.

"You'll never love me, will you?" Sango asked. Sesshomaru stopped walking. Sango tensed and prepared to defend herself. Sensing her tension Sesshomaru released a laborious sigh.

"I would never harm you, Sango." he assured her. "I've already told you that I don't imagine I could ever love you. But I would like to."

"And what have you been doing since I left?"

"Chasing Naraku." Sesshomaru said. "I knew it was futile to chase you. You wouldn't let me find you."

"Sesshomaru-"

"After Naraku was defeated, I built the castle and waited for you. That is all I have done." Sesshomaru replied. Sango's body began to shake. Sesshomaru continued walking with Sango following behind him.

* * *

"What does the boy look like?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha was staring straight ahead, seemingly disconnected from everything else.

"He looks exactly like Sesshomaru." he replied. "He even behaves the same way, stoic and aristocratic."

"What did you and Sango talk about?" Kagome asked in an almost condescending tone.

"Nothing really." Inuyasha said. "You were present for a majority of our conversation."

"You saw her first, right? Did you confess your love for her?" Kagome pressed.

"Be careful or you might hurt your lover over there." Inuyasha snapped. Kagome glanced over at Miroku, who simply seized Kagome's hand, silently begging her to control herself. "You should realize that everyone is still tender here. Just because you're already feeling better doesn't mean that Miroku and I are."

"Miroku is over Sango. You're the one who went and screwed everything up."

"Watch it, Kagome." Shippo warned, noticing Miroku's face. He was still young, but even he knew when things were getting intense. Kagome felt Miroku's grip on her hand grow tighter. Inuyasha didn't have to look at Miroku to know that it still hurt him to see that Sango had completely removed him from her consciousness. Sango wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Inuyasha could almost sympathize, considering his current situation.

"Do you imagine Sango is going to give Sesshomaru another chance?" Shippo whispered to Inuyasha.

"Of course." Inuyasha replied. _Why wouldn't she? She loves him and he's the father of her child. I suppose nothing I could say would change anything. But don't you love me even a little bit, Sango? Could you ever?_

* * *

Sango eventually figured out where Sesshomaru was taking her. _Paradise..._ She heard the waterfall crashing against the rocks and could smell the sweet flowers that danced around the pool. She remembered how blissful she had felt there with Sesshomaru before she had fled. The most passionate of memories flooded back into her brain, memories she had tried to lock away, and she grew weak. At last the sound of rushing water grew the loudest and Sesshomaru parted the brush revealing the heavenly sight to Sango once more. Sango followed him through and instantly she felt as though they had left the rest of the world and its uncertainties behind.

Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed hold of Sango and began to nuzzle her neck, planting sumptuous kisses as he did so. Sango dropped Hiraikotsu into the dirt, shocked. Sesshomaru gently pulled Sango's kimono down, revealing her pale shoulder and started to sink his fangs into her supple flesh, leaving reddening teeth marks all over her neck and shoulders, which he would then lick gently. Sango immediately grew vulnerable to Sesshomaru's advances. At last their lips met in a pleasurable kiss before Sesshomaru released her and began to remove his armor. Sango watched him, almost frozen as the warm feeling she felt tingled all over her skin. Sesshomaru stripped down to nothing and then slowly waded into the pool.

Sango pondered getting into the pool with him. It was clear he wanted her to follow him. But Sango felt slightly self conscious, the same way she had felt the night Sesshomaru had taken her virginity. In five years no one had seen her naked, and though even after pregnancy she had retained her hourglass figure, she was still hesitant. Sesshomaru glanced up at her from the water.

"I'm not asking you to do anything you don't want to do." he said calmly. Sango gulped and slowly grabbed hold of her obi and began to untie it. Sesshomaru didn't even watch as Sango undressed and climbed into the water after him. He simply looked up at the sky quietly. Sango quietly swam around the pool for a while, unsure of what to do or say.

At last she returned to Sesshomaru who was resting on an underwater rock. Sango swam up and settled herself in his lap, resting her head on his firm shoulder. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and gripped her close to him, enjoying holding her so close once more. He heard Sango's breathing quicken and felt the rise and fall of her chest, which inspired greater desires within him. Sango looked into his eyes and saw that inside Sesshomaru had changed, but only for her. His radiant, golden eyes only softened for her. _Could he love me yet?_ she wondered.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to thank all of you for your reviews. I know I don't really do that, but especially for those of you who have been following the tale since it first began, I appreciate it. **

**Also, even though _I_ already know who Sango is going to choose and how the story is going to end (which is unusual because I usually make it up as I go) I'm not going to tell you. So it's too late for your pleas. I will tell you that the ending will probably shock you, but that's it.  
**


	5. Father

**Chapter Five:** Father

Sango woke up later that afternoon with her throbbing head on Sesshomaru's chest. She felt his stable breaths with the rise and fall of his chest, and it put her mind at ease despite her body feeling completely exhausted. His kimono was draped over their warm bodies and the sun was leaving his position in the sky for the moon to rule the night. Sango sat up slowly and jumped back into the pool to wash up. Sesshomaru didn't budge. After washing herself she sprawled out on a large rock to dry, and thought about her twisted heart and confused emotions. If she didn't love Inuyasha, his love for her and the risks he had made moved her. The entire group was near dissolution because of the two of them; Inuyasha had chosen her over unity. But couldn't he see how futile the effort was? Or was it futile? Sesshomaru was the sort of demon to let things go when they no longer benefited him. But he seemed entirely committed to keeping Sango with him. Why was that?

Sango's eyes were closed but she could hear Sesshomaru get up and climb into the water after her. He felt his warm arm grip her waist and tug her off the rock and into his arms. He looked into his eyes expressionless.

"If Inuyasha is getting in the way, I will rid him of this place." Sesshomaru said. "Then you will lack any further distractions."

"It's not Inuyasha, it's you." Sango replied. "Your cold heart is a distraction. And I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Is that so?"

"Shukun has already expressed his desire to live with you." Sango said. "I won't deny him."

"You say that as though what has happened here means nothing to you." Sesshomaru challenged. Sango broke free of his grasp and got out of the pool. She used Sesshomaru's kimono to dry her body off, despite it being a relatively disrespectful thing to do, and got dressed. Sesshomaru followed suit, displeased at having to put on a wet kimono and secured his armor. Sango had already begun her trek through the forest. Sesshomaru rushed forward, grabbed hold of her, and rose into the air. They flew back to the castle in a depressing silence.

* * *

The next morning Shukun woke early and found his father already awake and seated at the ledge. He lowered his eyes and approached slowly, stopping a short distance away. He was awaiting his father's permission to approach him. Sesshomaru suddenly stood and turned to face Shukun, who bowed. He was glaring at the boy.

"Do not lower your eyes at me!" he said forcefully for the third time. Shukun's eyes instantly flicked up and connected with his father's radiant yellow orbs. "You're behaving like an animal."

"My apologies, Father." Shukun said. Sesshomaru came closer and picked Shukun up by the back of his kimono. He examined the kimono a bit more, and Shukun could tell he was displeased. It was a peasant's kimono, solid colored, made of cheap, worthless cloth.

"You need a new kimono." he said. Shukun appeared embarrassed. Sesshomaru then carried him to the ledge. "You also need to learn to better defend yourself. You're behavior yesterday was pathetic."

"Yes, My Lord. I am aware."

"Well then, defend yourself." Sesshomaru said. Shukun frowned. With that Sesshomaru tossed Shukun over the ledge and watched as he plummeted down towards the ground.

Shukun had not anticipated his father doing such a thing. But he realized that despite the many accomplishments he already had under his belt, his father was far more concerned with the things he could not do properly or at all. He needed his father's approval. Shukun seized a branch to break his fall, swung under and around it before landing safely on his feet. That much he could do well. He turned around to survey the area into which he had fallen and nearly fell from the tree when he noticed that Sesshomaru was standing right behind him.

"Why are you surprised?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know, Father." Shukun admitted nervously.

"Is your nose dysfunctional?"

"No," Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow. Shukun added, "My Lord."

"And your ears?"

"They function correctly, though perhaps they aren't well trained." Shukun drew in a deep breath. "Mother and I had just begun to work on these things."

"It is not her place." Sesshomaru said. "I am your father."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Then we will train your ears." Sesshomaru leapt out of the tree and continued falling through the sky. He landed elegantly on the ground. Shukun leapt after him and landed a bit more roughly though he remained on his feet. Shukun could not fly like his father. He had his mother's fire power and shared the same dog-like traits of both parents. But he was not as graceful as Sesshomaru was.

"You're also too slow." Sesshomaru said. Shukun frowned. He thought he was rather fast for a boy his age. But he was shocked as his father zoomed forward and was upon him before he could blink. He could see his father's foot was aimed towards him, but he was not fast enough to react in time. Sesshomaru's foot collided with Shukun's face and he went flying thirty or forty feet. But Sesshomaru was being easy, that was for certain. Shukun stood up immediately. If anything only embarrassment made him stumbled, but he was strong enough to handle the pain.

Sesshomaru then disappeared amongst the trees. Shukun began to focus his ears and nose, trying to predict Sesshomaru's location. That would be the ultimate test. Sesshomaru knew how to move about without rustling branches, stepping on twigs, or bringing any certain attention to himself. If Shukun could predict his location, he would be able to defend himself against any lowly demon. Shukun concentrated as hard as he could until at last he could detect Sesshomaru's slow breathing, but it wasn't good enough. He heard his father lunge from the bushes behind him and panicked, igniting his father's sleeve. Sesshomaru looked down at his sleeve waiting for his son to put the blaze out, but Shukun couldn't do it. He concentrated as hard as he could, but the flames wouldn't disappear. He could at last control them to an extent so that the fire didn't spread. At last the fire vanished and Shukun began looking around for his mother. He knew he hadn't done it.

Sango emerged from one of the trees in the forest. Sesshomaru didn't understand why the firepower came so naturally to her despite not being born with it, but Shukun was completely inept.

"Sango, you need to train him more." Sesshomaru said. Sango nodded.

"Shukun, why don't you try doing something else?" she suggested. "At least until you better master your firepower."

"I can't do much." Shukun admitted sourly. He did not act defeated and removed the emotion from his face, but Sango knew deep down he felt pathetic. "I have claws, but I can't use them the way Lord Inuyasha did." Sesshomaru snarled at "Lord" but said nothing at Sango's insistent glare.

"Perhaps you don't need claws of steel." Sango said. "They'll do just fine impaling enemies." Shukun looked at his mother with empty eyes. _I only want you to be proud of me, Father._ he thought to himself. _But you're awfully hard to please. Is that why Mother left you?_

"There are so many things to work on." Shukun mumbled. "My Lord, which do you suggest I focus on first?" Sesshomaru looked at Sango, then at his son.

"You're too slow. And your ears are poor." he replied at last. "Start there." Sesshomaru then patted his son on the head and started off into the sky. The sensation of his cold palm on his head stayed with Shukun for a fond moment before gently fading away.

"But I _will_ make you proud, father." Shukun said softly. He then smiled and removed a blue flower from his kimono. "This is for you, Mother." Sango frowned.

"When did you get this?" she asked. Shukun continued to smile as he leapt into the tree tops towards the castle. Sango smiled as well.

* * *

When Shukun and Sango arrived at the castle, Kirara was waiting to greet them. However, Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. Rin was there also, prepared to go off vegetable hunting with Aun.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru left with you, did he not?" Rin asked. Sango frowned. "He never returned."

"Oh, alright."

Sango and Shukun sat on the ledge together silently. Shukun took his mother's hand in his and they simply sat staring out over the horizon. Sango briefly thought of Kohaku, who she had not seen nor knew nothing of. Shukun simply thought of what he could do to get ahead. Sesshomaru returned hours later and dropped a kimono in his son's lap. Shukun released his mother's hand and picked up the kimono pieces, examining it. He then looked up at his father.

"Thank you, Father." Shukun said. The kimono was white with decorative orange and baby blue flowers dancing along the sleeves and cuffs.

"It is made from the fur of the fire rat." Sesshomaru said. Sango glanced up at him. "You may ask 'Lord' Inuyasha all about it. He will teach you of the claws of steel as well, but only after you train your ears and pick up speed." Shukun stood up.

"Thank you very kindly, My Lord." he said, and left them to change in his room. Sesshomaru sat down beside Sango.

"Are you sure that is what you want?" Sango asked.

"You love me, don't you?" Sesshomaru asked. Sango frowned.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Then I have nothing to worry about." Sesshomaru replied coldly. Sango took his hand sweetly, the same way Shukun had done with her, and they sat watching the sky together.


	6. Claws of Steel

**Chapter Six:** Claws of Steel

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo decided to take their time breaking camp and hang around a couple more days. There was a great chance that Sango would visit them again and they didn't want to travel too far. Of course, Inuyasha and Shippo were much more eager to see Sango again for the obvious reason, but Kagome and Miroku still loved Sango as much as they possibly could. The resentment the two felt was still prevalent amongst them, but it was hard to purely hate. Somehow it was still easy to love her.

But when they weren't moving, things were awkward. Kagome and Miroku had built a relationship simply for comfort purposes. They had both felt extremely betrayed by Inuyasha, so they took walks and "comforted" each other, but they didn't do much else. Inuyasha and Shippo kept each other company and could talk about petty things, even about Inuyasha's love for Sango, but in the end when they were stuck together as a group there wasn't enough love to make things cordial. They would all just sit there in silence, staring into the fire while roasting whatever meager meal Inuyasha might have killed, all the while despising each other. Poor Shippo was caught in the middle, feeling terrible for Kagome but also understanding Inuyasha's position. However, he couldn't quite figure out Miroku.

"Did you guys hear something?" Inuyasha asked, scanning the darkening skies. Kagome and Miroku looked up into the sky as well, confused.

"No, of course not." Kagome replied. "What's up?"

"I thought a heard rustling. I...smell Shukun."

"That's right. You met the pup, didn't you?" Miroku said. "You smell him nearby? Is Sango with him?"

"No, Sesshomaru is." Inuyasha said, standing up. At that moment Sesshomaru and Shukun materialized in the growing darkness, both as expressionless as ever, their walks in synch. Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo gasped. Shukun was a total replica of his father, sort of like a doll.

"Lord Inuyasha," Shukun said, nodding his respect. He no longer lowered his eyes. It was clear that Sesshomaru had rid him of his false understanding. Even as Sesshomaru's younger brother, to a full-fledged demon Inuyasha was trash.

"Hey, kid." Inuyasha said. "Sesshomaru,"

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything, little brother." Sesshomaru said with false concern. Kagome and Miroku stood up as well, curious to get a better look at Shukun.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha demanded, his gaze shifting from Sesshomaru to Shukun then back again.

"It appears that Shukun would like you to teach him the Claws of Steel." Sesshomaru explained with a mocking smile. Everyone was taken aback.

"You could teach him, couldn't you?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, but he was very impressed with Inuyasha's performance the other day." Sesshomaru insisted.

"Please, Lord Inuyasha, teach me the Claws of Steel." Shukun pleaded humbly. Inuyasha felt like he was being tricked.

"Does Sango know you're asking me this?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Okay, kid. I'll help you." Inuyasha replied at last. Shukun didn't smile, but his eyes lit up.

"Keep him for the night." Sesshomaru said, pushing Shukun forward roughly. Shukun didn't even stumble. He simply moved forward, maintaining all of his demonic grace. "Finish this job before nightfall tomorrow." With that Sesshomaru rose into the sky and disappeared amongst the stars. Everyone remaining simply stared down at Shukun, who was in turn staring at the two humans present.

"They smell so strange." Shukun said at last. "Why do you travel with them?" Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome and Miroku uncertainly.

"They're my friends." he replied lamely.

"Mother says that demons don't have friends. Everyone is an enemy." Shukun insisted, continuing to glare at them. Kagome and Miroku were in truth just a little frightened of the demon.

"They don't. I'm only half of a demon, so those rules of survival don't quite apply to me."

"I should think they would apply to you even more, Lord Inuyasha." Shukun said, sitting down by the fire. Inuyasha went and sat down beside him. Shippo sat down in his lap.

"Things are different for Inuyasha." he said. "He didn't have friends until Kagome, and I guess you could say that Kagome made the friends and he befriended them by association." Shukun looked at Shippo sternly out of the corner of his eye.

"What is your excuse?" he asked. Shippo flinched at first. Then he sighed and kept his mouth shut. Kagome and Miroku suddenly disappeared. Inuyasha rolled his eyes stared into the fire.

"Tell me about the Claws of Steel." Shukun said.

"It's not a particularly special attack." Inuyasha replied truthfully. "That's why I was surprised when Sesshomaru asked me to teach it to you. It's useful, sure, but with firepower-"

"I can't quite control my firepower. And I don't have Father's poison techniques." Shukun admitted. "Father says I need to learn to protect myself more adequately. And I have to learn something quick that will be relatively effective."

"Oh, okay." Inuyasha cringed. Shukun looked up at him and then into the sky.

"They don't think you can hear them?" he asked. Inuyasha had nearly forgotten that Shukun could hear Kagome and Miroku as well. "I've never heard those noises before. But I know what they're doing."

"I suppose not."

"But if you love Mother, why should those humans bother you?" Inuyasha started at this, unaware of just how much this four-year-old demon child really understood.

"What makes you think that I love Sango?" he asked in a highly unconvincing tone.

"I hear Father and Mother talk about it often. Lord Sesshomaru resents your feelings for her."

"It's just ridiculous." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Tell me about the fur of the fire rat then." Inuyasha then frowned. _What is with this kid? But maybe these questions are considered audacious in his family. Perhaps he's asking me because I'm less than he is and he knows I'll answer._

"My kimono is made from the fur of the fire rat." Inuyasha began. "It works like armor in petty cases. At the very least it can't catch fire. Of course, seeing as you're having difficulty controlling your power having a fire-rat kimono might-"

"I'm wearing one." Shukun announced. "Father gave it to me days ago. It's much nicer than the one you saw me in the other day. Mother says that it also serves as a symbol of nobility."

"One day you might wear a mokomoko-sama like your father as well." Inuyasha said with a smile. He could already picture it in his head. Shukun shrugged. He then lowered his chin to his chest and closed his eyes. Inuyasha did the same and soon he too fell asleep. Of course, both dog-demons heard Kagome and Miroku creep back to camp, but they could keep pretending.

* * *

"You left him there?" Sango asked her husband. Sesshomaru didn't look at her.

"Does it bother you, Sango?" he asked.

"I...don't know. I just didn't think that..."

"Inuyasha is not a threat to me, Sango." Sesshomaru said firmly. "You belong to me. If any sort of adulterous acts occur, I will see it as a personal offense from you, and you will both die. That is what I have decided." He then departed down the main corridor in the castle to his chambers. Sango took one last look across the night sky before departing to her chambers for the night.

_I suppose I couldn't expect much else from him, could I? _Sango thought to herself._ I should have imagined that he would come to that resolve. I might be confused, but of course Sesshomaru is not. He knows that I'm battling my feelings for Inuyasha. _Sango bit her lip and felt her eyes burn with the desire to shed tears, though not a single drop fell.

* * *

The next morning Inuyasha and Shukun woke up early and prepared for the lesson. Inuyasha had never exactly taught anyone how to kill, and considering his current occupation as jewel-shard-recovery-agent and demon-slayer, he felt a little hypocritical. But he did care for Shukun, whose wealth of knowledge and relatively kind nature had grown on him already.

"Okay, here's the thing: The power sort of has to be channeled from within." Inuyasha said. "Right now you could tear something apart with your claws regardless, but to perform the Claws of Steel you require much more than that."

"I would like a demonstration." Shukun said. Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo had decided to observe the lesson as well for entertainment purposes. They had never seen Inuyasha teach anyone anything ever. "You should use one of them." Shukun was pointing in Kagome and Miroku's direction. Kagome was practically fuming. Inuyasha suppressed a chuckle.

"I'll just use a tree. We have an unlimited number of those." he said. He readied himself, rushed forward, and jumped up, aiming his claws purposefully. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" Shukun watched as the tree shredded into pieces.

"Okay, now you try."

"I don't have to say that, do I?"

"No, your style is going to be 'silent but deadly'...like Sesshomaru." Inuyasha urged his nephew forward. Shukun brandished his claws and focused his eyes intensely. He rushed forward and drove his claws through the tree, leaving massive trenches in its trunk. But his attack had a much less impressive effect, as the tree was still standing. Shukun was of course disappointed, but it never showed in his face.

"What am I not doing right?" he asked. "That was better than I've ever done, but-"

"Just keep practicing. You have to draw the strength out from deep inside." Inuyasha said. "It's the same thing with your firepower. Where does it come from?" Shukun chose another even thicker tree and concentrated hard. Too hard, it seemed, because the tree suddenly ignited. Shukun sighed as he watched the flames dance and black smoke gently float up into the sky.

"Don't give up. This could be another opportunity, Shu." Inuyasha insisted. Shukun understood and again tried to concentrate, this time to subdue the blaze. Inuyasha and the others were trying to understand what was going on inside Shukun's head. But deep down they were all sure that there was no explaining the thought process required to suppress raging flames with your mind.

Suddenly, the fire was gone.

Shukun opened his eyes uncertainly and was astonished to see that he had succeeded. He then suddenly began searching the skies for his mother, almost unable to believe that she had nothing to do with it. He then felt Inuyasha's hand on the top of his head. He looked up at Inuyasha and felt ultimately triumphant. Shukun chose another tree, leapt into the air, and almost as soon as his claws made contact, it seemed, the tree shredded, producing an even greater effect than Inuyasha had acquired before. Shukun approached his dumbfounded uncle and bowed, just slightly.

"Thank you, Lord Inuyasha." he said. Inuyasha managed to tear his eyes away from the demolition sight and smiled.

"No problem. Your...parents should be proud, right?" Shukun nodded. Shukun's eyes began scanning the grass searching for something. Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo didn't understand. Inuyasha watched Shukun seize a young blossom from a tree and tuck it into his kimono.

"You should visit Mother." Shukun said.

"I don't think so. Not this time." Inuyasha declined gently. Shukun shrugged, then began leaping through the trees toward Sesshomaru's castle.

* * *

"Mother!" Shukun called excitedly. Kirara had met him halfway and had flown him up to the ledge. Sango was there waiting for him. She had been almost positive that Inuyasha would have used Shukun's lessons as an excuse to come see her, but she did not see him with Shukun. This surprised her.

"My son," Sango said, kneeling down to face him. "How do you feel?"

"I learned to control my firepower!" Shukun announced proudly. Sango was confused.

"What?" she asked.

"I was trying to harness the strength to use the Claws of Steel, but I set a tree on fire instead. Lord Inuyasha told me to use the opportunity and then it just happened." Shukun explained. For once he was babbling somewhat like a child his age. Sango smiled brightly.

"Show me." she said. She walked him over to the ledge and chose a random tree down below. Instantly the tree set fire, and just as instantly Shukun quenched the flames.

"Would you like to see the Claws of Steel?" Sango nodded. She picked up one of Rin's bowls and hurled it at her son. Shukun jumped up and shattered the bowl. It all felt so unreal, how quickly he had learned these techniques. Perhaps Sesshomaru had predicted this. Inuyasha was a much gentler being than Sesshomaru was, or than Sango had become, and would have a measure of patience that would bring out Shukun's success.

"I'm proud of you."

"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru will be proud?"

_I can only hope so._


	7. The Interviews

**Chapter Seven:** The Interviews

Sesshomaru watched as Sango slept, immersed in thought. It was evident, even without whispers or admission, that Sango had somehow developed feelings for Inuyasha. The sound of Inuyasha's trembling heart still roared in Sesshomaru's ears, taunting him. His heart was always this way when Sango was nearby, Sesshomaru had noticed. He didn't rest well when Sango left the castle; his possessive jealousy was overwhelming. In the back of his mind Sesshomaru constantly wondered the depth of the feelings shared between his brother and wife. He shouldn't have to compete for his own wife's exclusive devotion. Sango belonged to him alone.

In the midst of her slumber Sango moved her head from the fur throne on the earthen floor and gently relocated it to Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru did not stir once. Dawn was approaching and Sesshomaru could already feel the warm droplets of sunlight caressing his face. He was sure Sango felt it as well. He gently entwined his fingers in her long black hair and pulled them through, silently admiring how Sango's hair resembled fine silk.

Shukun had awaken and approached his father on the ledge. He did so with a certain respectful informality; he did not lower his eyes any more or shame himself. He saw his mother sleeping peacefully and was also overcome with a certain jealousy. This jealousy was unlike his father's in many ways. Even with the time he had spent at his father's castle and despite his understanding of "marriage" he was still unaccustomed to seeing his mother in the arms of another man.

"Father, might I go and visit Lord Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru glanced down at his son coldly.

"What for?"

"Just to visit. There's something important I wish to discuss with him." Shukun replied truthfully.

"Am I worth nothing to you?"

"My Lord, I could not express in words my appreciation." Shukun insisted. "However, you could have no answer for the questions I wish to ask, simply because they are emotional questions."

"Emotional?"

"Yes. I wish to speak with Lord Inuyasha about emotions, the kind only a half-demon or a foolish human could have." Shukun explained. "But there are things I wish to ask you as well once I return. Of course, only if you find such questions appropriate." Sesshomaru sat staring into his son's eyes for a long time, his gaze purposeful and discerning.

"Do as you wish." he replied at last. Sango had truly been awake during this conversation and made it known by rising up and making eye-contact with her son. Only to her did Shukun's eyes serve as a gateway to his internal thought processes. She silently made it known that she did not approve, but Shukun simply left the cave on Kirara's back and began his search for his uncle.

* * *

Inuyasha quickly caught onto Shukun's visit, even before Shukun presented himself. He had initially detected Kirara's scent, but had been disappointed to smell Shukun with her rather than the sweet and alluring scent he adored so much. Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo saw the disappointed look on Inuyasha's face and frowned. But Shippo caught the whiff of air; he understood everything.

When Shukun landed, both Kagome and Miroku were somewhat shocked. They truly hadn't anticipated his return, especially considering his ideas about the human race. Even more important were Sesshomaru's dislike for humans and all that befriend or protected them.

"Lord Inuyasha, might I have a minute?" Inuyasha frowned. "I would like to speak someplace privately." Inuyasha stood up and followed strange four-year-old boy deeper into the forest.

"What exactly is this about?" Inuyasha asked once they had found a private place surrounded by tall grasses and sat down.

"It's about you." Inuyasha could already see where this was going.

"Look kid, I don't-"

"Before you grow unnecessarily defensive, please just answer my questions." Shukun interrupted. "Now-"

"Shu-"

"What does it mean to be 'in love'?" Shukun asked. "I know that to simply 'love' someone is a natural fondness for a person dear to you. Being 'in love' is something different. Explain it to me." Inuyasha drew back nervously. He didn't really know how to answer a question like that. He only knew how it felt. And no matter how Shukun worded his questions Inuyasha knew that they were inevitably linked to Shukun's suspicions regarding Inuyasha and his mother.

"The term 'in love' can't really be described in words because it's a very special and complex inner feeling." Inuyasha mumbled nervously.

"What does it feel like?" Shukun pressed. Inuyasha thought long and hard about what exactly he wanted to say and how he should say it. It was delicate.

"Well, um..." Inuyasha hesitated. This boy, this supreme demon of only four years- Shouldn't he already have an answer? He had an answer for everything else. And considering his heritage, why should he even care?

"Lord Inuyasha, please." Shukun insisted calmly. Inuyasha noticed a sort of inquisitive fire in his eyes. He sighed.

"Well, it sort of feels like your body's on fire. And you can't breathe. And your heart swells in your chest and pounds. The feeling is definitely intense."

"I don't see how that could be described as a pleasurable experience." Shukun seized a flower from the grass and nearly tucked it into his kimono. Then he put it back, quietly scanned the grass, and then chose another vibrant, yellow flower.

"How do you remember which flowers you've already given Sango?" Inuyasha asked. Shukun eyes met Inuyasha's and locked.

"Love compels my memory." he replied. Inuyasha smiled.

"It's like that...only different." he said. "Being 'in love' is only more intimate. You grow weak for that person and consumed by thoughts of them, longing for them every minute of every day. And when you see them again, you become intensely excited, as if you haven't seen them in years though perhaps you saw them only the day before, and that's when the physical feelings kick in. It is intense, like I said, but it feels great." Inuyasha seemed to be thrilled just at the simple thought. Shukun could tell he was thinking of his mother.

"Is that how you feel when you're with Lady Sango?" he asked boldly. Inuyasha started again.

"How many times have I told you-"

"Is it?" Inuyasha sighed.

"No." he lied.

"I don't believe you." Shukun said firmly. "Do you think that Mother loves you?"

"No, of course not. She's in love with your father." Inuyasha replied. "You don't know half of what she's been through to please him. It will never be enough though." Inuyasha had spoken that last sentence with a certain masked animosity. But Shukun easily detected it.

"I know what Mother went through." he said. "But don't you make sacrifices when you're in love? Or is that overdoing it?" Something seemed to have clicked in Inuyasha's brain.

"You do. You make sacrifices for the ones you love." Inuyasha muttered, seemingly in a daze. "Sango made a life-threatening sacrifice to make Sesshomaru love her. It didn't work, but she still loves him." Shukun stood up gracefully and beckoned Kirara.

"Thank you, Lord Inuyasha. This interview has been particularly informative." he said. Inuyasha looked up at him curiously and watched as he climbed atop Kirara and soared off into the sky once more. Inuyasha was suddenly moved. He felt this overwhelming urge to see Sango again.

Shukun wanted to speak to his mother next. Sango was about as vague has Sesshomaru when it came to emotions. But that was irrelevant. He sought answers to the only questions in life that puzzled him. He had never misunderstood anything before. It had all begun in Lord Sesshomaru's castle. The mysteries of his mother's life began unfolding from the very moment he had entered the vast cave.

* * *

Shukun found his mother with Rin making a stew pot. The warm and cozy smell of boiling meats and spices filled the young demon's nostrils. He somewhat wrinkled his nose and approached the fire.

"Are you hungry, Lord Shukun?" Rin asked with a vibrant smile. Shukun shook his head.

"No, Rin. Lady Sango, might I have a minute?" Sango stood up silently after tossing in another carrot and followed Shukun to the ledge.

"Well?"

"Is Father nearby?"

"No, can't you tell?" Sango replied. Shukun drew in a whiff of air. He sighed after confirming Sesshomaru's absence.

"Okay, then. What does it mean to be 'in love'?" Shukun asked. Sango frowned.

"Love is not something to be explained." she replied. Shukun removed the flower from his kimono and handed it to her.

"But we can explain _expressions_ of love. For example, I give you a flower every day to demonstrate my love for you, and make the task more difficult by insisting that the flower is different from any other flower I have given you before." he said. "And in turn those expressions explain the love we feel."

"I demonstrate my love for you by keeping each and every flower you've given me." Sango said. "Do you feel unloved?"

"Of course not." Shukun wanted to roll his eyes but refrained from being disrespectful. "How does Inuyasha express his love for you?" Sango started.

"What are you talking about?" she said defensively.

"How does Inuyasha express his love for you?" Shukun repeated.

"Inuyasha doesn't love me. He loves Kagome." Sango lied.

"No, that's certainly not true. Miroku and Kagome have developed a relationship of their own. It taunts Inuyasha nightly." Sango drew in a deep breath.

"He expresses it in words." she whispered softly. "And he embraces me."

"Lord Sesshomaru embraces you also. Does he love you?"

"No, he could never love me."

"How do you know?"

"He told me so." Sango's electric blue eyes were becoming glassy with moisture, though still tears did not fall. She stood up silently and excused herself. Shukun mused silently to himself. He had uncovered more than he had initially anticipated.

* * *

When Sesshomaru returned home that afternoon Shukun was waiting for him patiently on the ledge. Sesshomaru approached Shukun, aware that he must have wanted something.

"Was your discussion with Inuyasha productive?" he asked his son.

"Absolutely." Shukun replied. "I would like to talk to you now, if I may." Sesshomaru frowned, but sat down silently and waited.

"What is it?"

"What does it mean to be 'in love'?" Shukun asked. Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow.

"What a foolish question." he said, seemingly disappointed with Shukun.

"Neither Mother nor Lord Inuyasha thought so." Shukun insisted. "Don't you know the answer?"

"Emotions are-"

"But how does it make you feel?" Shukun was being exceptionally persistent. He knew that his father didn't have the answers to his questions. At least he didn't have the answers yet.

"Why would I-"

"You love Lady Sango though, don't you?" Shukun knew that that question would affect his father's defensiveness. He watched Sesshomaru stiffen with uncertainty as he contemplated the answer in his mind. Shukun remained patient in his face, despite the fact that his entire body was racing with anticipation.

"Your mother and I are married, Shukun." Sesshomaru replied carefully. "That is the extent of our relationship."

"I know you didn't marry her because you loved her, but-"

"Enough, Shukun." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Lady Sango loves you very much. But Lord Inuyasha treats her differently than you do." Shukun knew his father was angry with him, but he was determined to get his point across. "He holds her in his arms and tells her that he loves because that's truly how he feels. Love cannot be determined in words alone. It is demonstrated through _expression._

"You hold her, but with cold hands and cold eyes, and you don't do it because you love her. You do it because you believe that is how Lady Sango wants to be treated. But the moment she remembers that you don't love her your icy touch is irrelevant." Sesshomaru seemed absolutely shocked. He felt this combination of anger and hatred and betrayal and...guilt. More than anything he felt jealousy. His little brother could make his wife feel happy and loved, something he could not do and the thought overwhelmed him entirely.

"Where is your mother?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, his face void of his inner feelings.

"She went on a walk." Shukun said, standing up. He left Sesshomaru on the ledge. Sesshomaru could smell Inuyasha's lingering presence. He knew that Sango had gone to see him.

* * *

**A/N: The story is coming to a close. You can anticipate one more chapter and an epilogue. However, I would love to hear your hopes/predictions in regards to Sango's final choice. Keep in mind that the ending is already predetermined and your reviews won't change anything, but I would really like to know what you think and how many people I might surprise with the final result. Your reviews mean very much to me!**

**Also, I know that I've been really good about updating quickly, but with sophomore year in honors I don't have a ton of free time. So at least for now until further notice you can expect an update at least once a week, rather than every day. Thanks for your patience.  
**


	8. Sesshomaru In Love

**Chapter Eight: **Sesshomaru in Love

Sango could feel his lingering presence within the forest and waited for him. She knew that she had to make a decision and close this melancholy chapter of her life. It was no longer about her alone, but about her son, Shukun, who she loved more than Sesshomaru and Inuyasha combined. His scent was growing stronger in the air; Sango was growing closer. But he met her before she had to travel much farther.

"Sango," Inuyasha said, somewhat astonished. He hadn't imagined that Sango would come to visit him again. He had imagined he had lost her forever.

"I...just needed to see you, Inuyasha." Sango said. There was a worrisome uncertainty in her voice that made Inuyasha uneasy. Just what did she intend to tell him?

"I've wanted to see you too." Inuyasha confessed. "Since you came back it's been harder than before to forget or to accept that you don't belong to me." Their eyes met, steady yet weak simultaneously.

"Shu asked you the same thing?" Sango asked. Inuyasha realized that his nephew had carefully planned what he was doing to manipulate the entire situation. That could prove beneficial, provided Sango came to say the words Inuyasha craved.

"He did. He's even smarter than I thought." Inuyasha replied. "You raised him well." Sango smiled weakly.

"I love him very much." she muttered. "Can we take a walk?" Inuyasha came closer to her and took her hand in his.

"I would like that." he said. They started off without a destination, their fingers intertwined.

For the longest while neither one of them spoke. Inuyasha was absolutely consumed with joy, holding Sango's hand. Spending this intimate time alone was priceless. He was sure he could die happy, though he would rather spend his life with her secured in his arms, inhaling her peaceful breaths beside a warm fire. He was sure he could father Shukun as well. Shukun already came to him about pressing matters; he could love him as well, couldn't he?

Sango felt guilty, wandering through the forest alone with Inuyasha. But she had been so overwhelmed with a desire to see him that she could no longer resist. His grip on her hand was both reassuring and loving, something she had desired her whole life. Miroku had hurt her, Sesshomaru was hurting her, but somehow the most unlikely of them all could make her happy.

Yet Sango still loved Sesshomaru greatly. Besides being the father of her child, he had rescued her from a surely disappointing marriage to Miroku. And beyond that he provided for her, took care of her, and still, though he did not love her, managed to make her feel special to him. Sango was so truly confused.

Inuyasha abruptly stopped walking, startling Sango, who had been disconnected from her surroundings. He grabbed hold of her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and held her close. He buried his nose in her neck, nuzzling her, kissing her, his breaths sending chills down Sango's spine. Sango face was pressed against his shoulder, warm and shielded. Now Inuyasha's kisses grew more and more intense as they traveled up Sango's neck and settled on her lips. Sango, caught up in the sudden rush of emotions, kissed him back lovingly, relishing the sensation.

Inuyasha's heart was pounding more fiercely than it ever had. He was certain he had never felt this way before, but he was so enthralled by it all. The passion and the desire had been heightened in both of them. Inuyasha pressed Sango up against a tree and continued to kiss her. He was certain he couldn't contain himself anymore; he didn't want to.

He reached behind Sango and grabbed hold of her obi. He was about to pull it when Sango seized his hand and stopped him. Inuyasha drew back and saw the shame in Sango's face. He was nervous again. He could tell Sango regretted it already, though they hadn't done much. Sango pushed Inuyasha away and started running off deeper into the forest. Inuyasha immediately took off after her. He didn't want things to be this way, to end this way.

"Sango, come back! Please!" Inuyasha called. Sango didn't turn back nor did she respond. Inuyasha didn't understand. If she truly wanted to get away, she could have leapt through the trees. As a demon she should have been much more efficient. Did she want him to follow her?

Sango was so ashamed and yet she didn't want to leave Inuyasha. She still wanted to be with him. So she continued running through the grass, knowing that Inuyasha would continue chasing her as long as it was necessary.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru? It is a pleasure to see you again." came a taunting voice from within the thick miasma. The demon did not emerge from the smoke, so Sesshomaru covered his face with his sleeve and ventured deeper.

"I'm glad to see you in, Kyoukan." Sesshomaru had returned to Mount Fukachi once more. He was prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice, to prove to Sango once and for all that she was loved, deeply and passionately loved.

Kyoukan was seated beside his black cauldron, which was filled to the brim with a foul-smelling, green concoction. It was a wonder Kyoukan could breathe so easily in such a heinous place.

"What can I do for you then?" Sesshomaru's eyes scanned the many jars and vials and bottles on the shelves that lined the walls of the cave. He was searching for something in particular. He knew it was there, he could smell it, though Kyoukan's toxic brew had mostly overpowered it. Kyoukan's eyes followed Sesshomaru's gaze and started once he saw where it led.

There were four jars of human blood, preserved with the greatest care, waiting to be sold for the appropriate price. Kyoukan narrowed his gaze and waited for Sesshomaru to speak.

"I have come to retrieve Sango's blood." Sesshomaru announced.

"I earned those jars of blood. If you want them back you will have to pay." Kyoukan said firmly. "And it had better be something good."

"I shall pay you with a threat." Sesshomaru said calmly. "If you don't return Sango's blood, I will kill you. You know it would effect me not to do so." Kyoukan shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Threaten me all you wish." he said. "You will not get that blood back unless it's paid for."

"Kyoukan,"

"If you care for her enough, you might even be persuaded to hand over one of your precious swords." Kyoukan tried daringly. "One should cover the cost." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Why don't you tell me how I can reverse Sango's transformation?" he said. Kyoukan frowned.

"Isn't it obvious?" he hinted. Sesshomaru understood.

"Which sword would you like?" he asked. Kyoukan seemed surprised by Sesshomaru's willingness to comply.

"The one with the red hilt appears to possess truly immense demonic power. I'll accept that one." he replied. Sesshomaru still had the smug look on his face. He drew Tokijin.

Moments later Sesshomaru had collected the jars of blood, sheathed his stained blade, and was flying over the hills. Inuyasha and Sango's scent filled his nostrils, which in turn filled his heart with hatred and jealousy.

* * *

"Sango, please wait!" Inuyasha called. Sango abruptly stopped running.

"I love Sesshomaru!" she insisted. "What happened just now was a moment of weakness, but it will not happen again."

"You may have the blood of a demon, but you still have a human heart." Inuyasha said, his voice unsteady. "Sesshomaru may not understand that, but I do. I can make you happy, Sango."

"I'm already married to your brother."

"And if you weren't?"

"Then none of this would have happened."

"That isn't true." Inuyasha said forcefully. "Our feelings would have been realized eventually. Maybe things wouldn't have happened this way, but they would have happened."

"Inuyasha-"

"I love you Sango!" Sango gulped heavily. "That is more than Sesshomaru could ever say. He'll die before he ever says those words to you." Inuyasha had struck a nerve. Sango's entire body tensed, and a lone tear trickled down her cheek. Inuyasha approached her, cautiously, but when Sango remained still, he gently brushed her tear away.

"Inuyasha, I-"

"Don't let Sesshomaru hurt you. Stop letting him hurt you." Inuyasha was gripping her hand. Sango tore from his grasp and backed away from him. Inuyasha suddenly cringed. Sesshomaru was near. Sango had sensed him too, because she immediately turned around, clearly not surprised by Sesshomaru's appearance. Inuyasha frowned. Sesshomaru's cheeks seemed swollen, like he was storing nuts or water in them.

Sesshomaru said nothing. He simply drew Sango up against him and kissed her. Inuyasha felt his heart begin pounding harder than ever and his throat was closing up. He was completely agonized by the scene before him.

Sango was shocked when she felt a salty liquid enter her mouth. It was as if Sesshomaru was feeding her something, something that tasted like...blood. At first she wanted to pull away, but Sesshomaru's grip tightened around her waist. Soon her body grew weak, then completely numb, and finally her skin felt as though it was on fire. Her whole body began to tremble fiercely and she was overcome with a great dizziness. In time she had swallowed all the liquid and a rush of fire engulfed Sesshomaru and Sango. Sesshomaru continued to kiss Sango while she whimpered from the pain. She wanted to scream, the pain was so excruciating.

Inuyasha watched in horror as the love of his life transformed back into a human. Her scent was just as sweet, but she was clearly happy in Sesshomaru's arms. He knew he was losing her once more.

"Sango!" Inuyasha called as the flames grew taller and wilder, clawing for the clouds above.

Shukun and Rin were hovering above the scene atop Aun's back, and Shukun felt entirely triumphant. He had gotten through to his father at last. He could love his mother as a human, and now Sesshomaru proved that he could love her that way as well. Rin smiled at him. Like Shukun, she had been sure that Sesshomaru would love Sango, even if it took an eternity to do so.

* * *

Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo saw the flames clear above the treetops. They didn't know if they should be concerned or simply confused.

"Inuyasha, Sango, and Sesshomaru are nearby!" Shippo announced, taking in the air.

"Should we go and inspect?" Kagome asked.

"Perhaps we should, just be safe." Miroku replied. Shippo hopped atop his shoulder and the three raced off in the direction of the fire.

* * *

At last the flames subsided almost as abruptly as they had ignited and Sesshomaru released Sango's lips. Sango was crying intensely, whimpering as she slowly attempted to recover from the pain. Her kimono had protected her from any particularly vicious burns, but her body still ached from the intense heat. She looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes with great uncertainty.

"My Lord," she whispered, clenching the front of his kimono in her fists.

"I love you, Sango..." Sesshomaru said. Both Sango and Inuyasha were completely shocked. "I love you just as you are now." Sango then dropped to her knees and Sesshomaru's feet and buried her face in her hands. Sesshomaru did not wait for a response. He turned and left, but not before casting a purposeful glare at Inuyasha. Once Sesshomaru had left, Inuyasha approached Sango once more.

"Sango, I-"

"Now I have the one thing I've ever wanted." Sango whispered between sobs. "I can't do this, Inuyasha."

"Please, just let me say goodbye." Inuyasha held out his hand. Sango offered her hand and Inuyasha kissed it gently.

"I will always love you, Sango." Inuyasha whispered. Sango then jumped up and raced after Sesshomaru. Inuyasha also felt like crying. He drew in a labored breath.

* * *

Kagome, Miroku and Shippo arrived to find a scorched and empty clearing. They were beyond confused. Shippo said he couldn't detect Inuyasha's scent anywhere.

"Do we wait for him?" Miroku asked.

"He should be able to catch up, right?" Kagome suggested. "Let's just get moving tomorrow morning." Miroku nodded.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Shukun had been overwhelmed with joy to see his mother return to the castle. He smiled brightly. She was just as beautiful as a human. Though her scent had transformed greatly from the scent he had grown up loving, it was still just as sweet. Sango immediately rushed forward and took Shukun into her arms, securing him in a loving embrace. She was still crying, both ashamed, devastated, and happy all at once. It was too much for her. Holding Shukun close did give her strength, though only briefly.

Sango wanted to confess her kiss with Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. Yet she had no idea how he would take it, and that worried her. Everything she could ever want was before her, but Sesshomaru's jealousy could easily cancel that. Sango knew she could not keep such a secret from him. He deserved to know that she had failed him, even for that moment. With that kiss she had stopped being the wife she had wanted to be, she had promised to be.

Sango cautiously wandered deep into the castle towards Sesshomaru's private chambers. Sesshomaru was there sitting absently as though he had been waiting for her all along. In fact, the wait would have been much longer had Kirara not been startled by Sango's refreshingly human scent in the air. She had retrieved her from the base of the mountain, saving her the narrow and risky walk up. Sesshomaru had removed his armor, even his mokomoko-sama. He was nearly defenseless.

"Sango, come in." Sesshomaru said, watching Sango hesitate out of the corners of his radiant, golden eyes. Sango approached him nervously. She sat down on her knees in front of him and bowed. Sesshomaru watched as tears continued flowing down her pale cheeks. He gestured for her to come closer. When she did so, he reached out and wiped a few of her tears away gently.

"Sesshomaru," Sango whimpered, too devastated to speak.

"Why are you crying, Sango?" Sesshomaru asked, concerned.

"I had a moment of weakness, My Lord." his wife managed to utter. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"What have you done?" Sango fell forward and buried her face in his kimono. Sesshomaru did not move, did not try to console her. He simply waited for her to answer his question.

"I...kissed Inuyasha." Sesshomaru abruptly pushed Sango away with such force that she fell to the floor. She sat up slowly and looked into his eyes, begging for pity.

"I only asked-"

"I know, Sesshomaru!" Sango wailed. "I'm so sorry." She hid her shamed face.

"Do you wish to repent, Sango?" Sesshomaru asked, somewhat sympathetic. Sango nodded her head silently, now unable to look at him. His mercy made her feel that much more foolish.

"Yes, very much." she replied. Sesshomaru seemed to be searching his own soul for forgiveness.

"I will forgive you with time." he said after many minutes had passed. Sango face immediately brightened as she became overwhelmed with surprise.

"I will never betray you again, I promise you that!" she said with such conviction that Sesshomaru silently decided to forgive her then and there.

Sesshomaru stood up and beckoned Sango to follow him. His chambers were separated into three rooms, the farthest one being his bedroom. Sango had never been in his chambers before, but they were beautifully decorated in comparison to the rest of the barren castle. There were embroideries and torches and urns. His bed was made up my various thick and soft furs, covered with the finest silk. Sango gulped heavily. She was completely fascinated. She was also startled when Sesshomaru seized her hand lovingly. Sango then knew explicitly why Sesshomaru had brought her there. She smiled brightly and squeezed his hand tighter.

* * *

"Lord Inuyasha," Shukun said, puzzled. Jaken was practically snarling, though he remained silent. Shukun had even less tolerance for Jaken than Sesshomaru did. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha smiled weakly. It had been over a month since the incident. He had gone into hiding, unable to control his feelings. He had abandoned Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo, though he was certain they were looking for him somewhere. All of that was irrelevant now.

"You're a pretty smart kid, aren't you?" Inuyasha said, patting Shukun on the head. Shukun smiled.

"I didn't meant to hurt you, Lord Inuyasha. But my parents-"

"You don't need to say it." Inuyasha interrupted. "Of course I understand. In fact, I came here to speak to Sesshomaru."

"Well then I imagine he'll be here soon." Shukun said. And sure enough, Sesshomaru emerged. The scent of his brother in his castle had woken him from sleep.

"Why are you here, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"I came here to beg for your mercy." Inuyasha replied, shaking. "I can't bear to be away from her, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow.

"And what would you like me to do?" he asked.

"Let me stay here." Inuyasha begged. "I promise I won't touch her, or even talk to her if you don't want me to." Sesshomaru smirked.

"You wish to torture yourself?" he mused.

"It's much worse to be away. I love Sango enough to let her go, but too much to go away." Inuyasha looked down at his feet, embarrassed.

"I'll indulge you." Sesshomaru replied at last. Inuyasha looked up, unable to believe his powerful ears. "You can stay here at the castle. You can stare at Sango, talk to her, yearn for her, fantasize about her as much as you wish. But the moment you lay a finger on her you accept death, for I will absolutely kill you." Inuyasha nodded eagerly.

"Can I see her? Please?" he asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"She's resting." he told his little brother. "Rin, find Inuyasha a room." Rin smiled brightly as she led him down a vast corridor to a large hallway full of rooms. Inuyasha could not believe he had resigned himself to this fate, but he was certain any other decision would have left him more miserable.

He felt his heart violently pounding in his chest as he and Rin passed by Sesshomaru's room. He could smell Sango within. _I will always love you, Sango._

* * *

"What was it?" Sango asked, rubbing her eyes. She was lying in Sesshomaru's bed, wrapped up in silks. Sesshomaru got back into bed and kissed Sango's exposed shoulder.

"Inuyasha will be living in the castle with us." he whispered. Sango started.

"What?"

"He is in love with you, Sango. He claims he cannot bear to be away from you, so he would rather torture himself here." Sesshomaru replied, clearly satisfied in his brother's pain.

"My feelings for him have gone." Sango muttered. Sesshomaru kissed her shoulder again, this time working his way up to her neck.

"Good," he whispered between kisses.

** The End!!!**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and hopefully you all enjoyed this little adventure. And thanks for all of your reviews! They did help propel this story forward. I just started doing a fanfiction for Darker Than Black, so if any of you are fans you might want to check that out. Anyway, thanks again!  
**


End file.
